The Time Lord's Loophole
by muahaha1524
Summary: What I wish happened after 'The Satan Pit'. Obviously, it didn't. But I still wrote my thoughts. Enjoy XD!


Rose Tyler had had enough. On the TARDIS, they just closed communication with the rocket containing Danny, Zach, and Ida. The Doctor had removed his suit, but Rose was furious. She hid it 'till now, she wanted to have a happy reunion with him, but they were past that. Normal returned and it was looking at maybe, an hour, left of flight before they got back to London. Before they would see Jackie. But right now, Rose had to deal with something far greater than visitation.

She was destructively going insane.

"Doctor." she called from the control chair. He was flipping switches, stabilizing the ship that he never really flew very smoothly. No matter how much he tried, bless him, he could never figure out how to prevent the wonderful throwing and tossing of Rose. Whenever he saw her fly across the room, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?"

"We _really_ need to talk. It's important."

"Alright then. Shoot."

"I need to reprimand you for jumping into that pit. Without a rope. It was-what?-sixty miles down? Did you ever even..."

"Did I ever even what?"

"Think about what that would mean to me...?" The Doctor knew she was being very serious, her voice was far from stable. "If you died?"

"I wouldn't have died."

"Yeah? What happened to your people? Time Lords, right? They just-disappeared? Vanished? Went missing? _Died_?"

"Stop it."

"I'm not going to stop it. I need you to know one other thing." she sneered, getting up from the chair now that the TARDIS was stable. She marched up to him, and internally smiled at herself at his scared face.

This man could face the most deadly villains, Oods, Cybermen, Slytheens, living dummies, gas masked zombie children calling for their mummies in the middle of the night during the London Blitz, Daleks, _the Devil_, and many other unidentified threats but he couldn't even face the love of his life without cowering.

"I'm going insane." Rose's voice whispered pathetically. "All because of you."

"You're not going insane, Rose." he said bravely, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're not telling me something. And I figured you out. But for now, we'll cover love."

"_Wha_-"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be scared. That is your biggest fear isn't it? Love? Ida told me. Before we left, that you wanted her to tell me that you-? I mean, clearly you wanted her to tell me that you love me, but even on your death bed I didn't matter enough to hear that."

"Rose, please, stop,"

"I'M NOT STOPPING!" she shouted, pushing him up against the railing of the control platform. Tears were welling up, but not falling. Her cheeks were flushing from restraining break down. "I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT? ALL I WANT IN THIS LIFE, ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME ANYMORE IS YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! THAT'S ALL I NEED!" Rose had him pinned against the cold metal of the bar, running alongside the platform.

"I-"

"You don't get it do you? That I remember. When I was the bad wolf, you kissed me. You kissed me." she trailed, her voice had returned to the pathetic whisper. The Doctor looked exhausted.

"Rose! I-"

"When you regenerated, last time, and you became the ninth doctor, how did you die, again? Oh yeah, in war. You were reborn a soldier, older, wiser, stronger, all because you were killed somehow in the Time War. This time is different. Different from your other regenerations, yeah? You know why? How did you die this time? Oh, that's right. _Love_. You died because you loved me so much, you kissed me and saved my life. How did you regenerate? In love. This time around, you are literally _made _for love."

"ROSE! I-"

"Oh, stop! It takes, what? A couple days? A week? Before you're fully regenerated and fully prepared for your purpose in this life? It's been five days. Whatever was normal three days ago is gone, isn't it? I'll bet. You see, everything has a loophole. Except love. It is the most powerful thing in the world. Everything has a loophole except love. Love can be a loophole, though. Can't it? Curses have outlets, Doctor. Outlets you can take advantage of. There is only one outlet in the Time Lords Curse, though, right? Love. You see, this is how Time Lords die. They regenerate until, _until_ they reach the life where they were born out of love. Then it stops. You become normal, or whatever normal is to your circumstances. In my case, you become-"

"ROSE! ROSE, PLEASE! I-"

"You become human." Rose trailed again, tears flowing freely down her face. Usually, this left a trail of makeup, but she was only wearing a thin line of eyeliner. That was it today. She pulled a telescope from her back pocket that I didn't realize she had. Slowly, tears dripping from her chin, she pushed my trench coat off my shoulders and unbuttoned my jacket, trying to get closer to my skin. "Cassandra said you have two hearts, but you weren't done regenerating yet, were you? I bet you don't have two anymore.." she said subconsciously, too busy pulling his jacket off. She strung the ear piece to her ears and placed it on his left side, gently.

She pushed his tie aside a little.

"Yup. Got one heartbeat there, but how about here.." Rose muttered as she removed the sensor, keeping eye contact. Rose pulled off the Doctor's tie and took a deep breath, then placed the sensor above his right side, and froze. She smiled. "Nothing. Now, tell me Doctor."

"I LOVE YOU." he couldn't help but raise his voice, he had been trying to say it the past three minutes. The words hit Rose a lot harder than he thought they would. She sank a little, putting her hands on her knees to stabilize herself. Tears poured down her face as she sobbed horrifically. "I love you Rose, I love you, I do. I really do. I love you." She stood back up straight, and pushed hair out of her face.

"You can-" she breathed. "I've been able to spend my life with you, but now, you can spend the rest of yours with me, too. A house, a life, a job besides this dangerous one. I thought I was never going to see you again. Something safe. A baby." Rose choked on another sob.

The Doctor pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms, put her face in his hands, and kissed her. Unlike any other kiss he had ever gotten or given. This one was real. It was passionate, intense, long awaited, and real.

"A baby doesn't sound so bad. But a house? Me? In a house? Can you imagine!"


End file.
